Eggcelent Sundays
by Joxas
Summary: Easter at SmashCastle! (Disclaimer- I don't own anything.)


Lucas' Point of View

It's a bright sunny Sunday, and it's Easter! "NESS NESS COME ON I WANT TO HUNT FOR EGGS TOO!" I exclaimed happily pulling him after me. "HANG ON LUKE I'M NOT LIKING THIS BEING PULLED THING!" He yells and picks me up and continues moving. "OH MY GOD NESS DON'T SCARE ME-WHAT!" He changed thoughts halfway through at the sight of Kirby...in a bunny suit...what's happening here..

"PO POYO!" The little puffball clad in a bunny suit exclaimed. Being psychics, Ness and I understood. "It's AN EASTER PARTY GUYS! I WAS FORCED INTO THIS THING BECAUSE I'M CUTE AND SOFT AND BALL SHAPED!" Is what he meant to say. "Meta knight is ball shaped.. Pikachu is cute.. And the Ice Climbers and soft.. Why chose you Kirby?" Ness said. "Ness that was mean.." I said quietly when I saw Kirby looking sad. As I climb out of Ness' arms, and reach for the puffball, he runs off in the direction of Toon Link and the gang.

Before following, I turn to Ness and see he has the pleading look in his eyes that means "do I have to?" "Yes Ness you were mean to Kirby and you know he may eat all the candy so we want to goooo FAST!" I exclaimed happily at the thought of candy being given out, even if it was Crazy Hands special candy. "Fine.. If only to make you and the puff ball happy. But I do want to burn someone today, what happened to the matches? Are we going to have any today for fun?" Ness asked me as if I was Master or Crazy Hand.

"Hah how should I know! Cmon you need to apologize to Kirby because you were being mean!" I pouted and started dragging him after me. "You know Luke, for being such a little guy you sure are strong.." He commented.

"Alright.." He said as we arrived to the garden where all the other smashers - and hands - were currently setting up party decorations at. When I found Kirby, be was trying to inhale the plastic eggs that they had built into the decorations.

"KIRBY NO!" Peach cried, chasing the Puffball with a golf club. "I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THIS IF YOU DON'T STOP!" She yelled.

"POYO!" Kirby exclaimed when he came running by us. Then he started to fly away to the top of the castle.

"I'll help Peach with Kirby, you go take her place decorating? I asked Ness. "Uh.. He stammered. "Okay."

As I ran along with Peach, Kirby got higher and higher so I had to get him fast. Peach started her little float thing and I suppose the only option left for me was my PSI Jump that I learned from Ness. When I jumped Peach was already on the roof chasing him down.

"Peach let me take care of Kirby. You can go back to decorating okay?" I asked softly. "Sure Lucas, if you thing you can take care of that DEMON." She glared daggers at Kirby. "I'll be fine. I suppose I'll talk at him.. And if that doesn't work I'll let Ness have his way and burn him. He wanted to burn something." I whisper quietly and start to laugh.

"Alright Lucas I'll go take care of that. Be safe! This roof is kinda hard to stand on." Se said. I slowly walked towards Kirby, realizing that even if I showed him my hands, he wouldn't be safe. Because my PK is all generated differently. I could take him out and he wouldn't even realize.

I sat down, picked him up, and stuck him in my lap. "Kirby you were kinda mean down there. Peach doesn't like when her decorations are messed with. But you knew that didn't you?" I asked. "Poyo..." He said sadly. "I was hungry..." He meant. "You're always hungry Kirby. That doesn't mean you need to attack her decorations. I'm sure if you asked she could pull a turnip from somewhere for you." I said carefully, hoping not to offend to the little puffball. "Po-yo." He said. "I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't mean to be bad..." He meant.

"C'mon Kirby lets go apologize and get you some food. They probably are done." I said and started another jump off the roof of Smash Castle. "Yo" is all he said as he hopped off towards Peach. "I took care of him Peach. He was hungry..." I whisper in her ear when we get closer. "Thanks Lucas. He's always doing stuff but I can't understand him.." She said to me.

"Hey Luke." Ness whispered in myriad as he grabbed me from behind and picked me up. "OH MY GOD NESS DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled, realizing I had a PSI Punch blast readied, and dispelled the magic From my hands. "Hehe it's fun though!" He said softly.

"Alright every-smasher, it's time for the egg hunt! KIRBY NO EATING THEM! Eat food okay?" She exclaimed. "Ness and Lucas, don't use your telepathy to cheat."

"EVERYONE CAN USE ABILITIES BUT DON'T USE ANY CHEATING ONES. DON'T HURT EACH OTHER AND HAVE FUN!" Crazy Hand said loudly. "AND GO!" He roared and all the smashers ran off quickly. "Ness lets work together using our telepathy. If it's just between us it's not cheating.." I thought quietly to him. "Alright Luke, lets go. You get the ones on the left and I'll work on the right." He quickly thought back to me.

As we started hunting eggs, they put giant counters in the air over the castle for egg count. Kirby has one, I suppose it's the one he ingested. Fox and Wolf were working together, and as a result had 2 eggs. "Ness look!" I exclaimed, finding an egg in a tree far above my head. "Stay in the mental link." He warned me. "Sorry Ness.." I said, as I started a PSI Jump to the top of the tree. "Ness do you think the trees will grow back if we break them?" I ask, seeing if he knows if they grow back, being a Veteran Smasher and all. "I don't think that's how trees work Luke.." He said slowly.

"That's fine, I'll ask Crazy." I pout back, finishing my jump down to Ness, with 2 eggs, and finding Ness with another. "Fine.." He quickly replied. "CRAZY I HAVE A QUESTION!" I project myself into his thoughts, waiting for the Booming voice of the hand. "WHaT LuCas whaT do YOU NeeD?" He asks, as loud and annoying as normal. "Can I break the trees and them grow back?" I asked, wondering if I could PK Starstorm them. "Uhm.. I DOnT know LUCAS AsK MASTeR AboUt It." He booms again. "Never mind Crazy, it's not important. Thank you!" I exclaimed. "YeAH" he says.

"C'mon Ness! The boards just changed! Bowser stole Kirby's eggs! We need to find more!" I yell and start running into the field of sunflowers, hoping not to be seen and have my eggs stolen, and that I could find some hidden amongst the plants. "Lucas...time to be get your eggs stolen!" Bowser said right beside me. As he did that I readied a fireball behind my back, and got a PSI Magnet ready to go. "Ness lets go! Take bowser out and steal his eggs while he's down. We can do this and win!" "Alright. I'll come in with Flash, so he can't see, you follow with Freeze. Okay" as he says this, I dispel my casts, and ready myself for Freeze.

"PK Flash!" I manage to hear Ness start casting over Bowsers roar of annoyance. "PK Freeze!" I call out in response to Ness. As Bowser gets a full body freeze, we steal his eggs and run to the forest. "AND THAT'S GAME EVERYBODY! COME BACK TO THE START!" We hear Peach yell over the Broadcast System. "C'mon Luke, time to go!" I look up to the counter as we start running back to the Castle Gardens. Kirby had 3, and Marth, Ike, and Roy had 4. Dedede teamed up with the Ice Climbers and had a total of 6. Mario and Luigi had 4, and Yoshi joined Lucario and Pikachu, and as a team, found 7 eggs. Samus and Meta Knight decided to team up, probably because they both are soloers normally. They found 6 eggs. All the other smashers elected to stay home for their own reasons. This was all on the counters, before Bowser stole eggs. They stopped counters once e stole eggs.

When we get to the Gardens, Peach makes us place all of our eggs in a basket, with symbol on its outside. "This will count up your eggs by weight, it's quite nice actually. It'll build your counter up quickly." She said happily. As our counter climbed, the other smashers were happy someone eliminated Bowser. "Lucas, Ness, I'm glad you stopped Bowser. If he found me? Heh. He wouldn't have lived. But I'm glad you took him out." She said happily and squeezed my arm.

"I guess you should know I'm proud of you. Not many of us smashers can make a plan like that so easily and execute it flawlessly and before the target registers it is happening." She said.

"AND THE WINNER IS! Lucas and Ness!" Peach exclaimed. "Congratulations on winning the egg hunt!" The other smashers started yelling happily and Ness and I realized we should "Firework" it up. "Ness. I'll starstorm and you can smash them with Thunder. Alright?" I ask, still in the mental link. "Alright. Start. Don't say any words when casting alright?" "Yeah, here we go!" I start to cast the starstorm, and I realize a few smashers, Samus, Peach, and Meta Knight that is, noticed its cast. "Guys don't say anything." I push into their minds. As they are heading down, I see the thunder ball start to smash through them, leaving twinkling shards, which I freeze and then explode with a thunder ball. Thousands of little glowing shards rain down, in the shapes of smashers.

"Good job Ness, I think they liked it." I said, exhausted from the days work. "Can I fall asleep now..." I manage to tell him before I fall asleep against him.

Ness' Point of View

"Yeah little buddy, lets get you to bed." He says, before he sits down on the ground and holds me against his chest, about to fall asleep himself. "C'mon guys, it's time for us to move them to their room." Peach says, obviously wanting us together. "Yeah I suppose. But won't that startle Lucas?" Samus asked, slightly suprised about the request. " No it'll be fine Sammie! Just you move Lucas and I'll get Ness!" She said happily, fully expecting this to work. "Fine. I'll help." Samus said. While they moved us to our rooms, Peach asked me if I loved Lucas. "I..I really do like him Peach. I wish he loved me back..." I said before I drifted off.

Okay. So. Happy Easter everyone! This is the special I said was coming in the Flatmate from Heaven chapter; Night Lucas. It was actually my main focus, and i ended up focusing on writing so much that I ended up making 3 other writings that I am working on. One however, needs a concept. But that's all I have to say besides to Review.

If you Review, could you tell me what you like and dislike about this writing? If you do, thanks. If you read it at all, that'a more important!

I suppose I'm going to go now, as I'm ready to sleep again...


End file.
